Pokemon Unlimited: Team Hatsune Ignites!
by Mikuo X Miku Universe
Summary: The backstory for Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, two of the four main characters in "Pokemon Unlimited" One of the joint fanfictions between me and a good friend of mine. It describes the last 12 hours before leaving The Orange Islands, and going to the Johto Region, to start their quest to be the very best!
1. Parents

"Ha-Ha-Hachoo!" I awake to the sound of my little sister sneezing. I quickly realize it's very dark out, and that we've probably been sitting on this same bench sleeping together for a good 2 hours now. It's quite cold out, and I can taste salt in the air. My little sister is leaning on me, still fast asleep. The arm she's leaning on has pins and needles, and I can hear the chirping of Pokemon in the night. It's completely silent apart from my sister's light snore that she's had since she was little, and I can see the lights on from houses down the mountain. To my right, a statue of our islands guardian, Dragonite, is standing proud watching over us. It makes me feel safer, I'm not sure why, but it just does.

I shake myself awake further, and look at the stone statue. The statue is made excellently, and it represents the unity that was formed in all of the Orange Islands. Suddenly I hear a soft slither come from the statue. I look towards it, and a beautiful blue snakelike creature with little wings for ears is just inches away from my face.

"SWEET MOTHER OF BUDDHA WHAT THE HELL?!" I jump back, and fall onto the ground, waking my sister up.

"Onii-Chan…" Rubbing her eyes "Why… did you do that you baka… I was just having a good dream…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but randomly a damn dratini just appe-" I point up to the statue, when suddenly I realize that dratini is no longer there.

"Sis, I-I-I swear a Pokemon was just sitting there!"

"Whatever Nii-Nii… It doesn't matter. Can we get home now?" She stands up to stretch, accompanied by an adorable yawn.

"Sure, but we're probably going to get yelled at for staying out so late..." I chuckle a bit, but I realize it isn't really a laughing matter.

"Just don't incur mom's wrath and you should be fine hopefully." Miku begins walking off but then looks back at me as I stand up and dust myself off.

"Let's go Miku." We walk down the many stone steps of Mt. Pumello, where we'd been sitting together for the last few hours.

After around 30 minutes, we're standing on the stepping stone furthest from the red oak door. I don't exactly know how mad our mother will be, but I know it won't end well. As long as I can keep Miku from being harmed I'm totally fine with everything.

After a long hug between my sister and I, I step into the house first. Once you enter, you can immediately smell cigarettes and smoke. Random crap along with trash is littered all over the floor. I let Miku run up the stairs without me, and just as I reach the second step a voice can be heard from behind me.

"Mikuo, why the hell were you guys out this late?" At first I don't respond, and I continue to walk up the stairs, attempting to hold my calm and collected composure.

"Young man, I SUGGEST you do NOT ignore me." I stop in place on the 5th step, and turn my head around at her.

"What is it… mom?" I bite my lip as she removes a cigarette from her mouth, and holds it in her right hand.

"You and Miku really should really get back earlier hun, I'd hate for something bad to happen. Besides, it's WAY past your bedtime." She chuckles maniacally under her breath.

"I'm really not in the mood for your grade A psych student bullshit, trust me, I've had more than enough." I continue to walk up the stairs as her tone changes to be more dark.

" You think you're so tough don't you? If you were, maybe if you could've been a better brother to he-" I cut her off as I slam my fist into the wall.

"Damn you and that douche of a stepfather in the living room! Are you just blind, or is this the way you truly are…?" A tear falls from my left eye.

"Do not insult your stepfather, and LOOK at me when I am speaking to you! It's disrespectful. And, you're seriously crying?! Where do you get off crying over a small little insult huh? What a pathetic waste you are. You and your slutty little sister are going to rot someday…" Holding in tears, I walk up to my room, noting that Miku's door is closed when I walk by it.

I slam my door shut, and lock it. I sit against the door, with my head leaning into my knees, and my arms wrapped around them. Before I could stop myself, tears were flowing out of my eyes endlessly.

"Miku… Miku…" I begin to overflow with tears "Why? Just why?! Why can't we just be together..." My tone suddenly changes from a sad one, to a sadistic one "Who the hell does that bitch think she is?! I need to protect Miku… but I'm too weak… dammit… I promise I'll get revenge someday." My tears slow down as I pull a box out from under the bed. I pull my right sleeve up, revealing a few cuts on my arm. I open the box and pull out a dulled knife, with just a little bit of blood near the edge.

Then, very slowly, I cut next to the artery on my wrist. Suddenly I feel cleansed of all the shit in my life. It's strange, the bloodier I get, the better I feel.


	2. The Man With The Dragonite

I lean the back of my head on my door, and let my tears dry. Suddenly, a slight chill comes from the open window. When I look towards it, I notice that the dratini from before is on my windowsill. The light blue creature slithers towards me. I look at him a little confused by it, but I do not act surprised. He slithers up to me, and I pet him behind the ear gently.

Standing up, I carry it over to the windowsill. As I'm about to throw it outside, I see a man standing on the sidewalk, and I see a dragon shaped shadow next to him. Looking up, I see the island's guardian, Dragonite, hovering above him in the sky.

Dragonite is a beautiful orange dragon, over 7 feet tall, and in this trainer's case, a level 77. He's quite inspiring in my eyes, and in fact, dratini evolves into him at some point.

The man motions to me for me with his hand to hop down there. I look back at my door dramatically, then let dratini jump down on his own. I jump down right after him, and just as the blue soles of my shoes hit the grass, the man gives me a smirk. I recognize him as the man who runs the pokemon league here. I approach him, and he hands me a poke ball.

"Mikuo Hatsune, you have been chosen." Looking at him curiously, I begin to wonder what he means.

"I'm sorry… but what?" He turns me around towards Dratini, and motions for me to throw the pokeball at him. I drop it right next to him, and suddenly, with a flash of white light, dratini is caught in the pokeball.

"Wh-what the hell? I just caught a pokemon, but why did you want me t-" I turn back around towards the trainer, and the Dragonite that was in the air, is now standing behind him with a calm look on his face.

"You've been chosen by that Dratini you've got in your hands. He's the son of this dragonite right here, take care of him will you? You need to go on a journey, I'll be staying in touch. Take that pokemon with you to the Johto region. I know that when you get there, you'll know what you're supposed to do." He begins walking off, and as a small amount of blood drips from my arm, I smile a bit. I smile because, I've just found my way out of here.


	3. Team Hatsune Ignites!

It isn't very long until sunrise, but I can't wait. It's time. Time to leave this shitty place once and for all. The trainer had given me the money I'd need to survive, and every couple hours a boat came to transport people. That, is where I'm now headed. It's around 2 in the morning now, I'm tired, yet so very excited. Since we live high up on the hill, it's taken me a long time to get down to the port. Despite the air being salty, and it being quite a cold night, I'm warm. I already feel like my life is getting better. Before stepping onto the stone steps down to the docks, the stepping of boots on the road can be heard from behind me. I turn around, and I see that my little sister is standing there, holding her hands on her wobbly knees. It even looks like she has tears in her eyes.

"M-Mikuo…" She says softly with a whimper. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. When out of nowhere, Miku karate chops me right in the center of my skull.

"MIKUO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Surprised by her sudden mood swing, I put on an angry face.

"Well, to be honest, I was planning on leaving the islands and heading to Azalea town in the Johto Region." She doesn't seem surprised by my answer, but she does seem to get a little bit sadder.

"L-Leaving? Without… even saying goodbye to me?" She tears up a bit more, and guilt starts filling up my head.

"I didn't mean to… I just thought if I came over and told you… I might change my mind." I say while scratching my head.

"You don't have to change your mind. Nii-Nii, I'm going with you!" She seems very enthusiastic about it, but suddenly I put on a surprised face.

"Miku… no offense, but you're a little bit to much of a princess sometimes, and I don't know if you'd be okay with what I'm going to be doi-"

"Training a Pokemon?! Ya, I know! I heard that conversation, and I'm going with you! Besides, I'm bringing Pachirisu." She pulls a Pokeball out from her jacket, and holds it proudly in her hand.

"Mom is going to kill us if we have to come back, you know that right? Besides, Pachi hasn't battled his whole life, unless you count wrestling with the other housebroken Pokemon in the neighborhood."

"I don't care! I want to go with you brother… you're being so selfish, I don't want you to be all alone..." She begins to blush just a little bit, but quickly looks away from me.

I chuckle a bit before speaking. "You're an idiot sometimes Miku… Fine, but try not to screw anything up along the way." I pretend to be upset, but I smirk ever so slightly, followed by sitting on the smooth stone stairs with Miku next to me.

The sun has hardly risen by the the time a softly lit up boat with the words "Seagallop Ferries" on it, appears just barely off the coast. It's only been a bit longer than an hour, but somehow Miku fell asleep. I shake Miku, who is lying on my lap, awake. I wish we had a little bit more time to talk about everything, but I'm sure she needs the rest. She looks up at me with a tired smile.

"Miku, the boat."

"No... 5 more minutes." I flick her on the forehead.

"Mikuo no baka..." She rubs her forehead softly before looking up at me with an angry face. She looks away shortly after, and stares at the shimmering moonlit boat coming into a slow stop along the left of the pier.

"You youngsters comin' along in the middle of the mornin'? Haven' seen yers before, but oh well." An older man in a blue sailor outfit looks down at us from the top of the boat.

"Well, come on then kids, pay 50 credits to the boat's account as soon as you can." The man says, while walking back into his cabin. We get onto the boat, and take a seat. No one else was on except a few students a little older than us, and some older people. Those kids pay a lot of money to go to special schools on the mainland, I've heard it's upwards of 3000 credits per month.

"Miku, that guy gave me plenty of money… I'll pay our fares." I whip out my Pokedex and send money to the boats Pokedex account.

You see, our world uses a Pokedex or a Pokewatch to basically run everything to do with the economy. It replaced phones, credit cards, checks, and even the original Pokedex, which was designed for Pokemon trainers to keep track of information and their levels. It can do everything from Skype, to googling things, to watching YouTube. If you don't have one, you're basically screwed.

My sister takes a seat next to me, but quickly stands up and walks onto the bow. I get up and follow her, standing next to her with my arm around her. As she leans into hug me, she begins to cry a little bit. I don't want to ask her what those tears are for. I just can't. I'm just happy to be with her on this journey, and to be honest, I just want this beautiful moment to last forever.

"Hey uh… sis?" Miku looks up at me with a blushing face.

"What… is it?" She wipes the tears away from her eyes, still a bit embarrassed.

"I really love you." I say while pulling her into my shoulder.

"Baka…" Miku says with a chuckle as she leans on me "I love you too…"

 _If only she knew what_ _ **I**_ _meant by love._


End file.
